hptatrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Túrionaraëar
Write the text of your article here! The City Túrionaraëar is the capital of Avalon and it's name means palace by the sea. The city is made atop a narrow plateau of white marble, which rises from the top of a hill. The hill is carved to provide a road, which leads from the front of the city, around the back and up to the first level of the city. The city is built on many sections of the plateau, all at varying heights. The homes are made with a column in the corner of each room, made of gold, silver, a gold silver spiral, or gold and silver around a white marlble pillar; and a vaulted cieling made of gold, silver or both, in a design representing fire, water, wind, or earth. The homes generaly have a room at the front of the house for greeting guests, behind this to the right is the dining room, to the right of which is the kitchen, to the left of the dining room is a room for entertaining guests after a meal. The Palace Clothing Nér The ner wear shirts made of samin and samin velvet. The trunk of the shirt is samin velvet, and is tailored to fit close to the wearer. The sleeves are samin, baggy and cuffed at the wrist. The shirt is laced in the front, tightly below the chest, and loosely over it. The color of the shirt is always deep, navy blue, crimson, hunter's green, and purple all being popular. White or black appear as well. They wear samin under garments which covers the hacca and the upper thigh. The front is a knit samin wool pouch, with samin ribbons weaved through it for the ango nerwa. The pouch will stretch to accomadate changes to puhto hatal, but is restrictive enough to prevent it from rising. The color of the pouch should match the color of the pants. They wear pants which are a baggy samin velvet above the knees, and a tight fitting samin below. The pants fit tightly over the front of the pelvis, similar to to the front of the under garments without the pouch. They wear leather knee high boots. In the winter they wear long hooded cloaks made of black samin velvet, with a crimson fur mantle. Nís The Nís wear clothing called vaima, made from woven veela hair called samin and dyed: white, light blue, light green, light orange, pink, and yellow. The vaima has a skirt which covers the left leg down to the ankle, and part of the left hip; it does not cover the right leg or hip. The back of the skirt is a triangle which hangs down just below the buttock. The skirt has two long straps about an inch wide attached behind each hip. The right strap has a patch of material that covers the front and top of the right shoulder. The straps are twisted once around eachother at the middle of the back. The vaima has two pieces of samin which cover the front. The first piece is tied to the back straps at the left shoulder. It has a one-inch strap which extends from the left shoulder down to the breast, where it widens to cover it. It then crosses across the abdoment to the right hip, where it is wrapped around to the back and hangs over over the portion of the right buttock not covered by the skirt. The second piece is pinned to the back straps above the right breast with a brooch. From the shoulder a two-inch strap extends to the breast, where it widens to cover it, from this point it mirrors the piece on the left. In the winter they wear long hooded cloaks made of white samin velvet, with a golden fur mantle. Selda The selda (children) wear samin tunics, with braided belts round their waist. The seldo wear tunics in darker colors, blue, green, red; where as the seldë were lighter colors, white, light blue, light green, light orange, pink, and yellow. In the winter they wear hooded cloaks, the seldo with blue samin velvet and a black fur mantle, the seldë with silver samin velvet and a white fur mantle. Category:Locations